A New Life For Hermione
by Ebony Cassandra selene Riddle
Summary: Hermion is tired of the way she is treat her so she goes to the look that she had be for she came to hogwarts and catches the eye of one Draco Malfoy
1. Hogwarts Express

Hermione sat in her compartment on the Hogwarts express a lone. She got up from her seat and got in to her trunk and got her I-Pod from it and turned on Green Day 'she's a rebel' and started to sing it

"She's a rebel  
she's a saint  
she's the salt of the earth  
and she's dangerous  
she's a rebel  
vigilante  
missing link on the brink  
of destruction  
from chicago  
to toronto  
she's the one that they  
call. Old whatsername  
she's the symbol  
of resistance  
and she's holding on my  
heart like a handgrenade  
is she thinking  
what i'm thinking?  
Is she the mother of all bombs?  
Gonna detonate  
is she trouble?  
Like i'm trouble?  
Make it a double  
twist of fate  
or a melody that  
she sings the revolution  
the dawning of our lives  
she brings this liberation  
that i just can't define  
nothing comes to mind" She sang as she danced in the compartment. She was wearing black pants with red stitching down the side that she got from Hot Topic and her shirt was black with red writing that said 'I see dumb people'. She had finally got her hair tamed and got it died black with silver and green streaks threw it. She looked up when she saw the compartment door open, only to see Draco Malfoy walk in and sit across from her smirking at her. She smirked right back at him while taking off her headphones off.

"hello Malfoy how was your summer and what brings you here." She asked him with a smile. Draco was shocked when he realized that it was Hermione Granger that sat across from him, he then smirked at her.

"Hey granger thanks for asking. So why aren't you sitting with potter and Weasley instead of being here alone" he asked wondering what could of happened to split them up over the summer. And he was going to find out if it was the last thing he did.

"well Draco I realized this summer that they are a waist of my time that and they hate my new look so I no longer am talking to them or any of the weasleys for the simple fact that they all are goody goodes and I am just not in to that any more. I am more of a bad girl always have been but I was wearing a mask when I came here to the magical world this is the real me so get used to it." She said to him with an evil smirk that scared even him. He shivered but smirked.

"Well Hermione since we are now on a first name basis I purpose we do something to make potter and weasley mad don't you think. Well just play along then" he said to her while thinking to himself 'She really does not like them at all does she' while all the while smirking at her 'I have the perfect plan to get at them'. Hermione nodded to him with a smile. She would love to get at them for all the things that they did to her. They both looked up when the door opened again only to show pansy Parkinson and Harry Potter and Ron Weasley at the door.

"well my love it looks like they found us after all. I guess I owe you 5 Gallons." He said to her with a smirk and a wink at her. Hermione knew just what he had planed for them so she smiled lovingly at him. Then got up and sat on his lap and started to kiss his neck. Then turned to the people at the door.

"well are you going to stand there all of the trip or are you going to come in and sit. And my dragon you don't owe me any thing cause I was joking about the bet. So how was your summer." She asked him while snuggling up to him with a smile. He looked down at her with a smile and kissed the top of her head.

"Hermione what the hell are you doing with Malfoy" Ron and Harry yelled at Hermione. She jumped a little. And Draco polled her closer to himself and glared at them.

"Draco what the hell are you doing with the mudblood" Pansy yelled at him. Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at her.

"Parkinson you call her that again and I will kill you where you stand is that understood" he threatened her. She jumped back behind harry and ron shacking. "and to answer your question Sin my summer was great all but the part where you weren't there with me but you know what my father would say" he said with a pout. Hermione looked up at him then kissed him soundly.

"Dragon we better get our uniforms on the train is slowing down" she said with a pout of her own as she got up to change her clothes then turned to the people in the door. "will you people leave already" she snapped at them

* * *

I do not own Harry Potter no matter how much I want to I also do not own the song by Green Day 


	2. Hermione's beautiful Plan

Thank you for the wonderful reviews eyes start to water I feel so lucky to have such nice people around me in this world….ok I will stop the mushy stuff now but I am so happy to have people review.

Guinevere Weasley-Malfoy

Weasly-Hater-Malfoy-Lover MyStErIoUsAnGeL101 

So here is the next installment to A New Life For Hermione I so do hope that you like it

* * *

When the door shut they both started to laughing while smiling at each other. When they finally stopped and changed then sat down again while waiting for the train to stop. Hermione yawned and laid her head down on Draco's lap and looked up at him, he smiled and started to rub her head. She closed her eyes with a smile

"well dragon that was a lot of fun. But do you know what I want to do next. I want to shock the whole school. What about you dragon?" she asked him with her eyes still closed enjoying the feel of his hands throw her hair.

"well my sin I would love to do that. So do you know how we are going to do that then" he asked her then he kissed her forehead her eyes snapped open she looked up and saw his sweet smile and could not help but smile as well.

"I have the perfect plan but we need a male from slytherin and a girl from Gryffindor. I already have the perfect girl for the job and that girl is none other then Ginny Weasly so do you know of any trust worthy slytherins that can play along with the game" she asked with a curious look on her face. Draco thought about it for a moment then nodded to her for he had just the right man for the job and that was Blaise Zambini(SP?)

"I do believe my dear friend Blaise Zambini will be perfect for the job sin. I will go and find him before the train stops" he said while getting up he bent down and kissed her before walking out of the compartment. Hermione sat there for a moment and then got up to go look for Ginny.

* * *

Hermione was walking down the hall of the train while looking in the compartments looking for Ginny Weasly one of her best friends in all of the school. So here she was looking for her to get her to help herself and Draco Malfoy. She looked in the last compartment on the whole train and there she was sitting with none other then Blaise and Draco. She sighed heavily then walked into the compartment and shut and locked the door with as many wards she could think of so that no one would hear the plan but the people in the compartment.

"so this is where you have been Gin I have looked all over the train for you and you Dragon why did you not come and find me" she asked with a pout as she laid down her head on his lap then looked up and asked "have you asked them to help us"

"yes and they have agreed but they want to know what it is that they are agreeing to I would also like to know please" he said while he started to run his fingers throw her hair. Hermione started to giggle then turned to Ginny and Blaise.

"well since they have agreed to this they are now together and Gin and I will be sitting with you and Blaise during the feast but before that we are going to make a scene" she said with an evil look on her face that scared the rest of them in the compartment.

"Well Hermione I hate to have to brake it to you but Blaise and I are already together so that's no problem but I am afraid to ask what kind of scene we are going to make in front of the whole school" Ginny said while snuggling up to Blaise looking worried at Hermione who was smiling happily at Draco.

"Well that makes your guys job a lot easier oh we're only going to make out in front of the whole school" she said hyperly to the rest of them

* * *

well this as much as you guys get for now laughs evilly to selfSin: get over yourself Suki your not that evil and you know it 

Suki: I am to that evil I am Lord Sesshomaru's one and only daughter so there

Dragon: Would you both just shut up please


	3. the plan in action

Well I am so so so sorry for taking so long but I have school and that comes first so yeah I have also had a writers block. Were I live it is now 1:20am I cant sleep and I've just got an Idea so here we are.

I would also like to thank my reviewers for all the lovely reviews 

Secretly-In-Love

Zara91

The Future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton

afamily123

Golden Angel71

SlytherinPrincess22

AidenShadowBreeze

Alpha Wolf Demon

Marauder2Padfoot

telepathic talk

so here it is

* * *

Ginny and Blaise nearly fell off the seats at her declaration. Ginny blinked several times then started to laugh. As did Blaise. Draco looked at her like she was insane. Hermione sniffed she had thought it was a good idea. Draco then smiled at her

"I think this could work" he said to them "but there are a few things that need to be worked out first before we do this"

Ginny nodded at this she love the idea but she did not want the whole school after her for dating a Slytherin. Never mind the fact that her brothers were likely to try and kill him for even thinking of going near her. But this plan was the best way of pissing off her brothers. Ginny Snapped out of her thoughts when the train jerked to a stop at the station.

"we will need to get into the last carriage so we can enter last at the school so we can do this." Hermione said and they all nodded at her then got up and walked to the last carriage and kicked the two second years that were there. They sat there and drifted into there own worlds. Before they got out they made sure everyone was inside before they went in.

As soon as they walked in everyone looked at them because Dumbledor had started his yearly speech. Hermione and Ginny looked at one another then smiled then pulled their men to them and passionately kissed them. When they were done and pulled apart they where out of breath. Everyone just stared at them like they had finally lost their minds. Hermione sighed and leaned against Draco then turned to everyone and yelled

"do you freaking people have a freaking problem oh and while Gin and I still have your attention we have one thing to say and only want to say it once STAY AWAY FROM THESE MEN CAUSE THEY BELONG TO US!" she yelled at them then turned back to her group and asked "shall we go have a seat at the Slytherin table and let bumblefk finish his speech"

"Of course my lady my queen" Draco said with a bow to Ginny then Hermione. They walked over to the table and Draco and Blaise pulled out Hermione and Ginny's chair for them to sit down.

* * *

At the Gryffendor table Harry and the rest of the sixth years just stared at the scene that just took place before them a moment ago. They watched as two of their very own betrayed them to be with the slimy Slytherins

"The Mudblood Bitch has turned my own sister against her house, family, and friends" Ron shouted to the rest of the school. Dumbledor stood and looked strait at Ron and looked him in the eyes.

"Mister Weasly please come to my office after the feast tonight I wish to speak to you." He said to him while still looking him in the eyes.

* * *

cliffy hahahahahahahahaha Suki laughs at everyone out there reading it 


	4. a shocking supprise

I am now done with school so here I am sitting at my computer typing you the next chapter just for all my fans but I am not going to be able to write that long of a chapter so here it is

I love Harry potter telepathic talking

I love harry Potter the sorting hat

* * *

"And with out further ado the sorting" the headmaster signaling to Professor Minerva McGonagal to bring in the sorting hat

"Here at last for the beginning of your lives in this world where you go shall help you on your journey in this world so put me on and I shall help you on your way" the hat said to the first years.

"when I call your name come up and put the hat on and then join your new families that are made up of your house" the professor said to them and taking the list of the new students names. "First up is Hotaru Mai Granger please step up and place the hat on" everyone looked shocked that there was another Granger or for the fact that Hermione did not tell anyone. Draco just looked at Hermione in shock. She just smiled and looked her sister in the eyes

hello my little dancing firefly don't look so scared its not that bad and go with whatever it says that is best for you alright Hermione told Hotaru. Hotaru's head snapped up and looked into her sisters eyes then smiled at her and nodded to her

I will sister Hermione and don't call me that you know I hate it she screamed to Hermione through the link. Hermione just smiled and blow her a kiss and winked at her

well well well look who we have here if it is not Hermione Grangers little sister hotaru well you are just like your sister and you should be in the house she refused for you have plenty of cunning you are sly and you are a pureblood wonderful I do beleave you will fit in………………………….. SLYTHERIN the hat yelled to the whole school. Hotaru jumped up and smiled and walked to where her sister was sitting and gave her a hug

"wonderful dancing firefly I am proud of you" Hermione said " this is Draco Malfoy and he is my boyfriend and he will show you the ropes of being in this house I am so happy for you. Oh and that is Blaise Zambini and Ginny Weasly" she pointed to them each

"Well I am happy to meet all of you and dearest sister how many times have I told you not to call me by the meaning of my name" she said with a fake sweet smile on her face as she sat down "oh where are my manners I am Hotaru Mai Granger my name means in this order firefly Dance and so my sister calls me what she just did and I hate it so much!"

"so we are here to feel your heads with the thing we each know best until you leave here to empty it during the summer now lets eat zimzim" the headmaster finished his speech and the food appeared they all ate and talked

* * *

I have done the best I could do for now hope you like and I am so so sorry it is so short 


End file.
